This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A Low-power and Lossy Network (LLN) is a network that can include dozens or thousands of low-power router devices configured for routing data packets according to a routing protocol designed for such low power and lossy networks (RPL): such low-power router devices can be referred to as “RPL nodes”. Each RPL node in the LLN typically is constrained by processing power, memory, and energy (e.g., battery power); interconnecting links between the RPL nodes typically are constrained by high loss rates, low data rates, and instability with relatively low packet delivery rates. A network topology (a “RPL instance”) can be established based on creating routes toward a single “root” network device in the form of a directed acyclic graph (DAG) toward the root network device, also referred to as a “DAG root”, where all routes in the LLN terminate at the DAG root.
Downward routes (i.e., away from the DAG root) can be created based on Destination Advertisement Object (DAO) messages that are created by a RPL node and propagated toward the DAG root. The RPL instance implements downward routes in the DAG of the LLN in either a storing mode only (fully stateful), or a non-storing mode only (fully source routed by the DAG root). In storing mode, a RPL node unicasts its DAO message to its parent node, such that RPL nodes store downward routing tables for their “sub-DAG” (the “child” nodes connected to the RPL node). In non-storing mode the RPL nodes do not store downward routing tables, hence a RPL node unicasts its DAO message to the DAG root, such that all data packets are sent to the DAG root and routed downward with source routes inserted by the DAG root.